Golf players, when hitting a golf ball, must ensure that the ball is struck by the club head at a position adjacent the centre of gravity of the club head, or the `sweet spot` as it is known in the game. Failure in this regard causes the club head to turn at the point of impact and results in the ball travelling a shorter distance than would otherwise be achieved. In order to overcome this problem, `heel` and `toe` weights have been incorporated into golf club head. It will be appreciate that a `heel` weight is located adjacent the stick end of the head while a `toe` weight is located adjacent the end of the head remote from the stick. This has been found to overcome the problem of the club turning at the point of impact to a large extent, but has not overcome the problem of the ball travelling a distance less than if it had been struck adjacent the centre of gravity of the head.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to provide a golf club which at least alleviates the problems associated with the prior art clubs.